


Wordless Wonder

by Thepotatomonarchy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Swan-Jones Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepotatomonarchy/pseuds/Thepotatomonarchy
Summary: It's the weekend but Emma has to work and Henry had to study, leaving some bonding time for Killian and Leia, whose adorable demeanour leads her father to spend a copious amount of money on toys.





	Wordless Wonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eleveneitherway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleveneitherway/gifts).



The dew-pearled onto the apex of the leaves outstretched from the boughs of the Apple tree in their backyard. The weight of the water droplets rocked their laminas back and forth, glistening in the morning sun as light reflected off its misty surface. The aroma of fluffy pancakes wafted through the air, accompanied by the bitter-sweet diaphanous fragrance of coffee. A hint of cinnamon was not to be forgotten as hot chocolate was the beverage of choice for the adolescents and toddlers of the Swan-Jones residence.  
It was a pleasant Saturday morning for the family, however, work and studies broke the unspoken rule of sleeping in. Emma and Killian got up at the unconventional hour of 8am - half making breakfast and half swooning over each other and whispering sweet nothings.  
“You know Swan, this hot stove is making me feel a tad bit feverish and I heard that touching certain parts of your body helps cool you down.” He nibbles her left ear and attracts his hand and hook to her core, caressing her hips as he pulls her back closer to his chest. Burying his face into her blond tresses. Breathing in her amorous scent of hibiscus and lilacs. Making her bite her lower lip at the flirtatious nature of her husband and leans back to feel the warmth he radiates and also a bulge prodding her rear end.  
“Stop..ha ha ha!” She slaps the back of his hand that was advancing south.  
“We have to make breakfast for the kids!” She breaks into giggles at the tickles of his left hand. The couple was soon immersed in their bout of playfulness. Poking and tickling each other while laughing jovially.  
“Oh god..get a room you two!” Henry was halfway sloppily descending the stairs when he heard the giggles, by then he already knew what antics his love-struck parents were up to. Henry gaited towards the dining table and took a sit, with a slighted expression.  
“Good morning to you too lad!” Killian smiled at the boy, who couldn't help but flash a toothy grin. Despite being tired of his parents’ frequent lovey dovey tomfoolery, Henry was still happy and grateful that they were so compatible, and that alone was enough to make up for the embarrassingly romantic demeanour the couple exhibited.  
“Ma Ma! Pa Pa!” Leia came padding down the stairs next, dashing to her parents. The little one was only two years of age and was limited to the two words, enough to call for her parents. Demanding to be held.  
“Hello sweetie! You're going to be spending today with daddy! Are you excited?” Emma cupped the face of their little girl as Killian carried her in his arm.  
Her reply was a zealous nod, earning a kiss from her parents on both sides of her cheeks.  
“Alright lass, it's time for you to eat your breakfast. Big day today! Daddy’s gonna show you one hell of a time!” Killian babbled to Leia, making her bounce in his arms. He proceeds her to spin her around, holding her carefully and setting her down on at the dining table - like his little princess. Killian goes back to helping Emma plate the pancakes and draws a smiley face with whipped cream on Leia’s.  
“A little over the top there, daddy.” Emma winks at Killian to which he clicks his tongue as a response. Henry pretends not to hear it as he tries to teach little Leia how to say his name in the background, but she hasn't quite reached that level of speech.  
“Breakfast….is served!” Emma arrived at the table and set two plates down, with Killian following behind and doing the same. The family of four sat down and ate their breakfast, laughing joyously like they usually did. Soon Emma left for work, Henry left to study with his friends and Leia and Killian departed for a day out.  
The pair entered the main street. Leia donned a little baby pink dress that accentuated her grassy eyes and complimented her blonde pigtails - courtesy of Emma. The only thing Leia was missing was a tiara to match her white slippers. Killian was in his usually get up. Leather jacket jet black, a crew neck white shirt underneath, fitting navy jeans, and black boots. Leia stood side by side her father, holding onto his hook as they walked. It's shiny and sharp appearance never bothering her, in fact, it was with Killian that she felt safest. It was with him that she was filled with laughter and smiles and even though she could not talk, her happiness spoke volumes to Killian. It made his heart melt just to see her smile and he would have sailed past tumultuous seas and fought the most vicious beasts, just to see it again. Killian Jones’ fierce and intimidating exterior could be rendered none in the presence of his daughter. But don't be fooled as he would have slaughtered without mercy at those who would dare harm a hair on her precious little head.  
A toddler's tug stopped Killian in his tracks, he turned his head and looked down at his baby girl, wondering what had caught her attention.  
“Pa Pa.” Little Leia mumbled out, looking at her father and then at the stuffed rabbit in the toy shop, white polyester fur-coated animal, with beady black eyes and a rosy beige nose, alluring any child within a 50-metre radius. Killian was still confused until he saw what she was looking at.  
“Leia, lass.. would you like the rabbit?” Killian asked his daughter, to which she replied with only a smile, one that he couldn't resist. The pirate who had relinquished gold doubloons for credit cards, entered the store, with Leia by his side and ready to fulfil her every request.  
Little Leia padded into the store, arms waving in excitement and giggling, with Killian following closely behind with quickened footsteps. The shop was abundant without any discrimination. The little white rabbit was in Leia's arms and with rapid ardour red capped Paddington took its place, followed by many more. Soon, Killian lugging was a bag, brimming with the store's inventory. Leia ran amok, liberating giggles with every spring in her step with arms stretched out, if she had wings she would have soared. She went out of the view of her father who began to search for her feverishly.  
A crest caught her eye, one made of black velvet. It had a sterling strap laced around its edges, as well as a nautical symbol of an anchor imprinted at its core. The little girl did not shy away from breaking the confines of masculinity and femininity and gaze upon the hat before crowning herself, along with a matching eye patch which she had found to wear. After fixing her perfect look, Leia felt that something was missing, she stared contemplatively into the mirror, hoping that it will answer her. Something in the corner of her reflecting waved at her, telling her what she was looking for.  
Turning around, she dashed across the room. She stopped at a tub of swords and wielded the styrofoam blade by its plastic hilt. Her outfit was complete.  
Meanwhile, Killian was panicking, combing the store with a satchel full of toy hanging by his hook and looking for his daughter.  
“Leia! LEIA! WHERE ARE YOU LASS?!” Killian hollered as a million thought races through his mind on the whereabouts of his daughter.  
“Pa Pa!” Leia called out from behind.  
“Oh thank the gods.” Killian breathed a sigh of relief as he turned around to meet his baby girl who was in a prideful stance and dressed as a pirate. Leia’s eyes suggested to him that she wanted to know what he thought about her new look.  
“Aw...sweetheart you look absolutely adorable!” Killian cooed as he lost all control over maintaining his image and scooped Leia up, tickling her with kisses. Leia responded with a giggle fit and rubbing her grin marked cheek against the one placed on her by her father’s embrace.

“It's your wife, it's your wife, it's your wife!” the ringtone, that was set by Emma for her call, enumerated an incogitant buzz. Killian put Leia down and pressed on the urgent green with a stylus embedded inconspicuously on the tip of his hook. He kept a wary eye one Leia as he brought the phone up to his ear and as well as when he was speaking to Emma through the gadget.  
“Hello, Swan! How’s work? Did you miss the little princess and I too much?” Killian cocked a mischievous eyebrow.  
“Hello...hubby.” Emma cooed, with a seductive aftertaste.  
“Mmm…” Killian approved.  
“I'm done with all the damn paperwork, and I'm getting off work. How are you and Leia doing?” Emma asked, half exasperated but fuelled by the thought of getting out of the station.  
“Our little...pirate and I are doing great! Shall we meet for dinner?” Killian rethought his choice of words with a stifle of a hearty laugh.  
“That sounds fantastic, I'll see you later...Captain.” Killian could feel Emma wink through the phone.  
“See you soon love..” Killian turned around for a moment, his back facing Leia as he tried to be discreet while planting his legs down facing her.  
“One more thing Swan…” he smirked  
“Hmm?” She raised her eyebrows in question.  
“You're not the only one getting off….see you tonight.” Killian thought it appropriate to end the call and focused his eyes back onto baby Leia with a smile that he hoped she could not comprehend.  
Emma bit her lips at her husband’s delightful crass innuendo but thought back to something.  
“Little pirate? That's new.” She wondered.  
“Leia love, are you excited to see Mommy?” Killian squatted down to establish eye contact.  
“Ma ma! Ma ma!” Leia proclaimed her enthusiasm.  
“Ha ha! Alright, let’s go!” Killian slowly stood up and bent down to pick her up. They began their march to Mom with Leia held in Killian’s arm and a bag of toys lugged by its handle on Killian’s hook.  
“Hello love!” Killian addressed Emma as she gave him a hug matched by an equally affectionate kiss.  
“Wait where’s Leia?” Emma queried, looking perplexed.  
“She’s right here!” Killian stepped aside, revealing the said little princess adorning a pirate’s attire as well as a sack of her tender desires.  
“Oh my gosh! Leia! You’re so cute!” Emma’s reaction mimicking Killian’s as she fell to her knees and enveloped her baby in a hug firm enough to support the weight of the world.  
“Ma ma!” Leia reciprocated her mother’s love with a hug of her own.  
“Killian, this is amazing! I mean, look at her! She’s absolutely adorable!” Emma could not let go of her daughter in her embrace, and truth be told, who could blame her. I mean look at Leia, she’s absolutely adorable!  
“Swan…sorry to burst your bubble…but there’s something you should know.” Killian began to sweat.  
“Hmm? What’s wrong?” Emma’s eyes turned to him, a sheen of steel armouring its green.  
“Well, I…might have splurged…” Killian scratched the back of his head.  
“On what?!” Emma rose to her feet and crossed her arms. Making her husband even more intimidated.  
“On our daughter…” Killian flinched at his careless expenditure. Emma finally noticed the bag of toys - plushies, barbies, dolls, an indefinite variety. All of which had jumped into the bag as money flew out of their bank account.  
“Ow!” Killian winced at Emma’s strike to his shoulder.  
“Killian! You’ll spoil her! And that’s enough toys to share with all of the kids in the neighbourhood!” Emma truly was a mother now. She glared at the apologetic look her husband had, with his deep blues expressing remorse. She turned to her daughter wielding her newly acquired wooden sword, slicing it through the air as she jumped about, obviously jovial. Emma knew that she could not stay mad at her beau, his intentions were good-natured after all.  
She loved the bloody fool, she loved the bloody fool to bits.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a friend who told me that when she couldn't speak yet and went out with her father, they came back with a sack of toys.


End file.
